Part of the Pack
by Clearwater Fan 11
Summary: drabbles, one-shots, challenges, and much more. Revolves around the La Push werewolves! Jacob, Seth, Leah, Sam, Quil, and Embry are the ones mainly included. All ages. There may be spoilers for the books/movies. No slashes. Sticking to original pairings.
1. Out of Place

Disclaimer: Meyer + fiction creatures = Twilight Saga. Not mine. Challenge from .

Out of Place

I sat by myself in the Cullen house. The place looked fantastic. It had been a good call on having Bella and Edward's wedding here. While the others were decorating, I was sitting out of the way in the kitchen. They had things covered.

Sighing, I heard a couple more vampires come in through the front door. I heard Carlisle welcome the two, Oliver and Gregory. He told them to make themselves at home, then went to his wife who had called him over seconds before. Somehow, the two vampires had made their way to the kitchen and were now half-glaring at me.

"Hi, I'm Seth." I smiled politely. Before the two vampires could respond, Edward walked in.

"Hello, Greg, Oliver. It's good to see you again." Edward said, shaking their hands. "I see you've already met Seth."

"Edward, how could you let these things into your home?" one of them asked, disgusted. I was a bit too shocked to defend myself.

"Seth is not a 'thing'. He's a sixteen year old."

"He's a werewolf." the other crossed his arms, "Do you know what will happen if the Volturi get a hold of this? They'll rip your family to shreds! They spent years and years trying to rid the things from Europe."

"They already know there's a pack here." Edward stated simply, giving me a slight glance.

"There's a pack? My God!"

"Look, Seth's a good friend. I do not appreciate you coming in here and talking like this. This is a wedding, not a time for you to show your faces and bash other people."

Gregory and Oliver shared a look, but one of them said, "Of course not. Our apologies." they left the room quickly.

Edward took a deep breath, "Sorry about that Seth."

"It's no big deal, Edward." I said, still a little hurt. Why did vampires and werewolves have to hate each other?

"Some habits are just hard for others to break."

"Well, we did. I don't hate you. And I don't think you hate me."

"No, I don't." Edward smiled, "Glad you could make it, Seth." He left the room after patting my shoulder.

_Me too._


	2. But, I Love Them

Meyer + mythical creatures = Twilight Saga. Not mine.

But I Love Them

Leah sat on the log around the fire at First Beach. Seth, Quil, and Embry were ten feet away from her, being morons. Big shock there. She sighed in annoyance. Her little brother and her fellow werewolves--wait, they were 'shapeshifters' now--were such pains in the butt sometimes. For the moment, the three guys were talking to a couple of girls that were on vacation visiting family on the reservation.

The only female werewolf noticed how Seth was more focused on the ground than the two girls. He'd always been a little awkward with the subject of girls. Leah had never tried to have _that _conversation with him, it wasn't her place. It was her dad's...before he died.

One of the girls crossed her arms and glared at Quil. Obviously he'd said something that insulted her. Not too soon after, the girl stalked away and joined Leah on the log.

"Those guys over there, ugh!" she said loudly in frustration.

"Tell me about it." Leah rolled her eyes.

"I mean, the idiot thinks he's sooo cool!"

Leah nodded in complete understanding, "Yeah, he always has."

"So you know him?"

"Yeah. We all live here in La Push. And we're kind of in the same group of friends, you could say. Plus my brother is friends with him. Seth is the one with the slightly shaggy hair over there."

"He's okay. He's pretty quiet, though." she smiled.

Leah snorted, "Try living with him for the past sixteen years."

"I'm Michelle, by the way."

"I'm Leah. So is this your first time visiting the reservation?" Usually Leah didn't talk to the vacationers or tourists, but she was a little lonely and didn't want to go hang out with the Three Musketeers over there. Her mom had told her to keep an eye on Seth, especially since there were a couple vampire attacks in Forks last week. Safety first for the Clearwater family.

Michelle nodded, "Yeah. We're staying with my cousin."

"Leah, come on!" Seth called over from where the other girl, Quil, and Embry were.

Leah stood quickly.

"Oh come on, do you have to go?" Michelle asked in disbelief. She was starting to like Leah a little.

"Yeah, those guys might be complete idiots-"

"That being an understatement."

"-but I love them. I'll see you around, maybe." Leah left the girl and hurried over to her biological brother and her pack brothers.


End file.
